kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a chatroom. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided statement. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic.. Strikethrough text serves mainly to show passage of time. Studying it can provide you with some insight as to what Eggy was like before you got here. The Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of Eggy have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, raped, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. '' Dictionary for the non-eggheads '''Egghead: Common denominator for all who frequent Eggstraordinary. Eggy: '''Shorthand for "Eggstraordinary" '''Eggy: '''The room owner. These two cause some confusion, as they are used interchangeably. '''Gravetard: Graveyard890 Walker: Graveyard's first account on Kongregate was named Walker9, and for many people that name stuck around. The Rules of Eggy Rule #1: '''Don't be a dick. '''The OTHER Rule #1: Don't talk about religion. Rule #2: If discussion arises, see both Rules #1. NO SPAMMING!!! NO PERVERTS!!! NO TROLLING!!! HAVE FUN!!! Room Owner Eggy, who have been missing, presumed offline and busy with some real life shit, for some time. Eggy recently returned to his namesake room, and although he's is an infrequent sight, he is back. EGGY IS THE BEST MODERATOR EVER!!! Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are currently being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. If you are an actual regular, you will be added. 6619510155102464: '''14 year old guy that is really weird and random. Cares for his friends a lot. Hates trolls and spammers. Likes to Roleplay. Loves all races. You would love him if you meet him. '''AddictedSkittlez: Loves skittlez. Is awesome!! Would be really mad if you steal her skittlez. AmberAsylum: Lesbian with strong opinions. Regularly disapproves of almost anything, and derails conversations like nobodys business. Caution is advised. Not quite as good at trolling as she claims. belisnel: An Australian amazing weirdo that is always hyper and loves being random. Her favorite words are BOOBIES!!! and JELLYFISH POOP!!! and wants to be called Belle. bowen10000: Quietly earns badges in the background unless something sparks his interest in chat. Main editor of the Wiki because for some reason I'm the only one who can/is willing. Horseman of Pestilence. Circuit8: '''Just don't fuck with him. '''Horseman of Death. Danyo: Is Banjo. BANJO IS AWESOME! EmogurlB4MV: Not really an emo, a chick from england who is crazy about Zeo. Kinda hot. Also not fair game, because of Underage. flooglee22: '''Her names Lexi, she is really awesome and smart. Loves oreos. She says she is ugly but she is not. You need to see her picture. '''Frejya: Previously a regular in eggy under the name of "Lawlies", Frejya is now back. At least for the time. LordsKnight: Inventor of the nickname for graveyard890, "gravetard". (Hurhurhur.) Don't be a fag, I won't be a dick. Also, I love you. Homo. lowtechredneck: '''Great and awesome guy that cares about people too. He hates trolls and will chat nuke any troll he sees. '''NoeinHOLiC: Is a Pedobear. Females are advised to not speak with him. PMdutch: Postman. Premenstrual. Pokemonmaster. Pretty manly. And dutch. Intelligent dude who talks and is dutch. Pyrosomniac: Shit catches on fire when this dude sleeps. Reaper00317: Apparently drunk fellow who enjoys pissing people off(Or even on them...). Rebel2112: '''Information pending. '''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Also edits the wiki whenever necessary Horseman of War. sodarox: Also Australian. She is amazingly evil and she is great at lurking. Also never makes mistakes in punctuation. SoulHunter19: Information Pending Zaresto: '''Has the decency to be a good person, but mostly finds his amusement in sparking semi-interesting RP that takes the form of him being the teller of an interactive story, wherein all the characters are involved chatters from the room. Also the creator and host of the phenomenon he calls "Nature Channel", wherein he observers the life and activites of the current chatters through they eyes of a nature observer. These observations mostly include which animals at the watering hole(Eggy) mate and which fight. '''Zeodeathgod: Information Pending The MIA(Missing in Action) These brave souls of Eggy have sadly gone Missing In Action and have been lost to us. Whether the cause of their absence is death, boredom, having been assimilated by the borg, or(The Horror!) real life, we can only hope to find out. We lament their loss, and pray for their eventual return. '''thekodos: '''As one of the four horsemen, the loss of thekodos was a heavy one. Cause of absence: Real life. '''Tyekkonderoga: '''Having been a generally nice guy and a welcome friend to the eggheads, Tyekk has sadly left for greener chatrooms. Cause of absence: Assimilation by the borg. Moderators '''Eggy: '''From time to time, Eggy(The room owner) shows his face in this glorious land of Eggstraordinary. These events occur about as often as your garden variety Ice Age, so you should not depend on seeing him much. However, he has the capabilities to moderate, and should be recognised as one. Eggy could use a regular mod, because we do attract (on purpose) a good bit of trolling and it is a pain to everyone to whisper a mod whenever somebody starts spamming, especially since they stop once they see the M and start once it goes away (usually). '''Merryl: '''A relatively frequent visitor to eggy, compared to other mods. With her rowdy attitude and usage of both common sense and moderator powers, she is a favourite to many here. Trolls People we do not want here, for reasons specified. '''Cezar55: Widely accepted as the new graveyard890. Claims to be 33 years old. Runs a forum site all by himself with like 1,200 posts all from his account. Calls other people trolls often (a good sign) and tattles to mods whenever somebody says 'damn'. Also believes strongly in Christianity and tries to convert people. Ignores the number of temporary bans he has recieved for his own weak trolling. '''graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (the white knight kind). Also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe.(but still comes and visits eggy at times) Another point of interest is his role in the founding of the Four Horsemen. He was a prime contributor to this grand event, in that he caused so much disruption in the holy land of eggy that their first and longest running goal was to remove him. They succeeded. '''Josh_56: '''Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone whores, because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. '''Star_Fox_Forever:' Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like always, trolls are trolls that know nothing. Now he learned his lesson to never troll in Eggstraordinary. Streetphantomguy: Notorious for harassing anyone approxmately female with requests for "being his girlfriend" or having sex with him. Readers are advised to tell him to fuck off on sight. The Conversationally Challenged That is, either chatters too young or too stupid to hold a coherent conversation without having it degenerate into roleplay, random shouting, song lyrics or pastry. annexoxo: Archetypal 'underage' user. Uses lots of RP-style chat such as replacing "L"s with "W"s and spouting nonsense about how emo she is because her parents don't understand her. beastmode742436' (A.K.A. beatoffmode)': '''This guy kind of confused me, but basically he tried to call an election for leader of Eggstraordinary and got made fun of by everyone who was online at the time, then he panicked and left to some random room. Barely worth noting. Won't go away, though. Recently admitted to holding the alternate account "jhonnyknoxville" (A.K.A. Coxville). '''dbzguy: '''A kid who says he is 9 years old, but Cezar55 insists that he is 14, so he is 9. Talks about Dragonball Z a lot, but anyone who pursues the subject with him discovers that he has very limited knowledge of the subject. Also tends to spam and listen to Cezar55. '''lepug101: '''Claim to fame is that he is "not gay", though, who is to say? Also apparently is straight long enough to harrass underage girls. I mean REALLY underage. lepug101: I'd **** floo in the pussy lepug101: if she were 17 lepug101: but she's 12. '''noahx44: The following excerpts from chat will suffice, I think. noahx44: PLZ noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING noahx44: IM SUFFOCATING IN YOUR ASS noahx44: IM ASSOCATING! noahx44: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE skinny1029: '''Is not skinny. Will bow up to any attempted trolling because of his extreme lack of self esteem (likely afflicted by abusive stepfather). Can't spell, reason, or converse. '''Triumvirate of the Neglected: A group of "chatters" (beastmode742436, meep888, and hihowru51) brought together by their inability to produce remotely engaging or sentient chats, thus they are ignored. They carry on conversations with each other, or alone, and partake in any and all gay chat practices such as spamming, making up stories, and RP. Too pathetic to mute, most just watch with a small smirk on their faces. Funny Quotes Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name(and conversations) here. The News at 9 'JohnTheBomb': so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* 'CarlosQuintero': 'well it feels great bob ''CarlosQuintero': feels real good man CarlosQuintero:' I just wanna thank god ''CarlosQuintero': '''you know 'CarlosQuintero': for makin this happen 'CarlosQuintero': um 'CarlosQuintero': my publicist 'CarlosQuintero': couldn't have done it without you 'CarlosQuintero': you know honestly 'CarlosQuintero': it's like ''JohnTheBomb': '''excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* ''BlackRoseflash': 'thanks bob ''BlackRoseflash': '''we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail '''BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Eggstraordinary records Once more, exactly what it says on the tin. Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how lrn2google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: ~5 hours 30 minutes Proof: Eyewitness, graveyard890 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! 1. 'Circuit8 (5/9/2011) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners